1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure of a fuel pump installation area for a two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, as the structure of a fuel pump installation area for a two-wheeled vehicle, there is known a structure in which a fuel pump is arranged within a fuel tank and installed on a bottom wall of the fuel tank. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-72074.
FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-72074 will be explained with reference to FIG. 15 of the attached drawings. In this respect, the reference numerals have been re-designated.
FIG. 15 is a cross-sectional view showing conventional structure of a fuel pump installation area for a two-wheeled vehicle wherein a fuel pump unit 303 has been arranged within a fuel tank 300 by installing a cup 302 on a bottom 301, located in the rear of the fuel tank 300, that is curved in a convex shape downwardly and installing the fuel pump unit 303 onto this cup 302.
In FIG. 15, a main frame 305 is provided for constituting a body frame 306; 307, a fuel tank installation stay for installing the rear portion of the fuel tank 300 on the body frame 306 side; 311, an engine; and 312, 313, a throttle body and an air cleaner which are air intake system parts installed to the engine 311, respectively.
The fuel pump unit 303 is long and narrow in shape with one end portion being mounted to the cup 302. However, the fuel pump unit 303 is equipped with articles that have a weight such as a motor. Therefore, a large moment occurs on the fuel pump unit 303 when the vehicle is in operation. Accordingly, in order to support this moment, the cup 302 and the bottom 301 of the fuel tank 300 require a high stiffness.
Also, although the fuel tank installation stay 307 has been directly installed to the bottom 301 of the fuel tank 300, the bottom 301 requires a high stiffness in order to support the fuel tank 300 filled with fuel.
Conventionally, a structure for installing a fuel tank on a two-wheeled vehicle, is known wherein on an inner wall of the front part of the fuel tank there is provided a concave portion with a body frame being provided with a convex portion. The convex portion is caused to engage with the concave portion to thereby install the fuel tank. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3370888.
FIG. 7 of Japanese Patent No. 3370888 will be explained with reference to the following FIG. 16. In this respect, in FIG. 16, only the upper half part of FIG. 7 of Japanese Patent No. 3370888 is shown, and reference numerals have been re-designated.
FIG. 16 is a front view partially cross-sectional view) of principal part showing a conventional structure for installing a fuel tank for a two-wheeled vehicle. A left inside plate 1302 of a left tank portion 1301 is provided on the fuel tank 1300 and a right inside plate 1304 of a right tank portion 1303 is provided. An engaging member 1306 is installed, respectively; in the lower part of a main frame 1307. A gusset 1308 is installed and to this gusset 1308, a spindle 1311 for extending from side to side is installed so as to penetrate therethrough. A rubber shock absorbing member 1312 is fitted in both end portions of this spindle 1311, respectively. The rubber shock absorbing members 1312, 1312 are caused to engage with those engaging members 1306, 1306 on the fuel tank 1300 side. In this respect, a concave portion 1313 is formed between the left and right inside plates 1302, 1304 of the fuel tank 1300.
In a case of installing the above-described engaging members 1306 to the left and right inside plates 1302, 1304 of the fuel tank 1300 by welding, if a distance between the left and right inside plates 1302, 1304 is small, it will become difficult to insert, within the concave portion 1313, a welding jig for positioning or fixing the engaging member 1306 in advance on a welder or the fuel tank 1300 during welding. Thus, the workability during welding will be degraded. Further, if the distance between the left and right inside plates 1302, 1304 is made larger, the capacity of the fuel tank 1300 will be reduced. If there is made an attempt to secure the capacity of the fuel tank 1300, the fuel tank 1300 will become large-sized.
Also, in order to reduce the cost, there is a demand for applying the same engaging members 1306 to different types of two-wheeled vehicles. If usable for other vehicle types by a slight change even if not the same engaging members, the cost will be able to be reduced. Further, if setting (for example, size) of the rubber shock absorbing member 1312 could be simply changed by a slight change in the engaging member 1306 depending upon the vehicle type, a condition suitable for the vehicle type will be obtained, which is more preferable.